More Time
by junior-4323
Summary: Will finds out devastating personal information and goes through a rough patch. Alicia tries to help him which may lead to a rekindiling of their romance. T for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Will had prepared for this for six months. He had been fighting this law suit harder than any other case he had been working on in a long time. His client was suing his ex-best friend for the responsibility of his childs kidnapping. The child had been found with minor injuries a week after the defendant had dropped their two sons off at school. It was a long complex process that Will was thinking through in his head, about even with the motion to dismiss, how could he lose this?

Will regained focus as the judge began to speak, "This case is dismissed!"

Will stood there in shock. He turned to his client who looked like he might even cry. They both couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Shaw, I am so sorry this is all my fault," Will said.

"No it isn't. You did your best, it's not like you just tried to wing it and failed after half a year," Will agreed with that statement, but he wasn't willing to admit it.

* * *

It was around two o'clock at Lockhart Gardner. Will pretended to be working on some other case that he didin't care about at the moment. The few times that he would lose a case he would sit around for the rest of the day moping, especially the cases that he felt he should have won, the ones the clients deserved to win. He was staring around his office thinking about how life will never end worth as much as he put into it. He wanted Alicia so badly and he still does. Why did he give up any chance with her so many years ago for this? If Peter never screwed up she wouldn't even be working right now.

He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Diane come rushing towards him with a look of concern on her face. Will quickly got up and met her in his door frame. Diane swallowed hard as if she was about to say something terrible.

"You have me worried right now," Will said jokingly.

"Will, you deserve to hear it your self," Diane said leading him back to her office. "They said that the office was you emergency number..." she was going to continue to try and keep Will calm, but he went sprinting into her office to pick up the phone before she could finish.

"I am sorry sir, but we have confirmation that Mr. Gardner passed away at 11:24am this morning," Will made the nurse repeat it about five time before giving up and sinking back into the chair.

He stared off into space as Diane came over and put a hand on his shoulder that he immediately shrugged off. She told him something he didn't bother to hear. Diane gave Will what she thought was much needed space as she went back into the conference room where there was a settlement meeting taking place. Alicia could handle it well, but Diane wanted to be there just in case.

After ten minutes of staring at a single point on the wall in Diane's office Will stood up. This was probably the worst day of his life to date. He hadn't taken a lunch break yet and he needed to clear his head. Will decided to get some fresh air and give himself time to think to himself. Immeadiatly, all of his anger and frustration of the state of his life grew upon him. He picked up a paperweight on Diane's desk and threw it at the wall. It made a loud noise as it crashed against the wall. Everyone in the vicinity was staring at him and Kalinda, Diane, and Alicia (who had just wrapped up their settle ment meeting) came rushing over to see what happened.

"Will, what the hell has gotten into you?" Alicia started, oblivious to the situation.

Diane cut her off, "Will you need to take some time off to be with your family,"

"Yeah, I bet I'll feel so much better," Will replied with sarcasism and annoyance. He desperately wanted to be left alone in silence.

Alicia still unsure of what happened watched Will storm out of the office and grabbing everyone's attention.

"Diane, what happened?" She finally asked.

With a hard gulp she responded, "He just found out that his father passed away this morning."

"His dad died?"

Diane just nodded her head and walked back to the conference room. Meanwhile, Alicia was standing there in disbelief. Will had rarely brought up his family at Georgetown, if he did it was mostly about his sisters. He only talked about his dad when he was stressed out for tests which for Will was rare. Will said that he had to impress his dad by being a big time lawyer so he could make him proud and when he was stressed out it was because he did not think that he could. Alicia knew there were some other reasons that Will went to law school, but there was always his dad's shadow over him telling him that he had to...

Alicia was broken out of her thoughts when a now angry Diane approached her, " I have been trying to get your attention for the pass five minutes, could you please pay attention?"

She followed Diane back to the conference room but all of her thoughts were about Will. She wanted to help him in anyway she could even if it just made him feel a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy! _

Will rushed out from the office, not thinking straight. He needed a breathe of fresh air. Instead of driving home he walked to some upscale bar he heard some of his coworkers talking about about a few weeks ago. He looked it up on his phone and found it was only a few blocks from his office building. Will walked there slow and and steady trying to keep himself calm. He may have been able to hide his feelings from bystanders on the street, but on the inside he was angry, nervous, sad, and slightly confused. He finally approached the bar and ordered something to help stop his thoughts.

"And it's only four," Will said to himself when he glanced at the clock in the corner.

A young bartender tender came up to Will and said "You don't look to well, is there anything I else I can get for you?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Will yelled with a harsh tone.

"Ok then," the bartender said with a disgusted look.

Will settled down and apologized to the young man, he just desperetly needed more drinks because of his state of mind. It was past six when Will decided to get up and leave, he probably had one or two many drinks and was most likely to throw a few beers into the mix when he got home.

* * *

It was 6:30pm and Alicia was wrapping up her work earlier than usual. With Will absent for the rest of the day, Diane was out of sorts trying to handle everyone's persistent questions about Will and a variety of cases. Diane had assigned a new case to Alicia, but her focus was constantly shifting to Will and how he was handling things at the moment. She had never seen him like that, all riled up rather than calm before. He could always contain his anger and frustation under most circumstances. Will's father must of really meant a lot to him. Alicia came up with an idea to stop by Will's apartment to talk with him before he made some regrettable decision.

"Heading out?" Kalinda said, popping into Alicia's office.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, want to grab some drinks?"

"I would love to, but I was going to visit Will an-"

"Alicia, you shouldn't see Will right now," Kalinda cut in.

"Well I was also going to use the opportunity to spend some quality time with my kids"

"Fair enough, but really don't visit Will. See you tommorow," Kalinda said before exiting in the direction of the elavator.

Alicia shook her head. She thought about it for a moment if seeing Will was a bad idea. Would this be getting to caught up in his pesonal life? She felt bad and wanted to help him with the loss of his father, but was unsure if it was right. She made her way to the elevator bank and thought about what to do during her ride down. Why do elevators always play role in her big decision making? Alicia was still torn on her destination when she started her car. She turned out of the parking lot in the direction of her apartment, well her and Will's apartment were the same direction. She came to the intersection of her apartment building.

"This is not a good idea," Alicia whispered to herself as she sped past her apartment towards Will's.

She didn't know what to say when she got there. She knew that she needed to apologize to him for earlier. She just wanted a simple conversation, well that never seems easy between the two of them. At least they could keep the conversation about Will and his dad.

* * *

It was around seven now and Will had finished two beers and was on his third watching sports highlights. He didn't really care about what happened that day in sports, but he wanted to keep his mind off of his dad. Will tried to get in contact with his sisters, of which he could reach neither. They had a stronger relationship with their dad than Will did, but that made it hurt even more for Will. He just wished he had more time with him, even a minute would have been enough. Enough for what? He thought, but heard a knock on his door and started guessing who was standing on the other side of that piece of wood. Will opened the door to reveal Alicia.

"What are you doing here?" he said demandingly but, letting her inside to talk in his foyer and carelessly leaving the door wide open.

"Hear me out. I would like to apologize for earlier, I didn't find out until after and you act calm on almost every occassion no matter what happens to you"

"You know there was a reason I left early today. I didn't want to talk about it!" He said furiously which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Okay Will I just wanted to help"

"How?"

"Well you always seemed like you were trying to impress your dad and I am sure he wou-"

"You never even met him Alicia. I have no clue why you thought it would be a good idea to come here but my advice now is to get out!"

"Will, you just need to talk about it with someone!" she managed to get out before he could cut her off again.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Will yelled a little louder this time.

His eyes were red and a single tear dropped down the side of his face. Of all the years she has known Will, Alicia had never seen Will cry, although there were some close calls every now and then.

"I'm sorry, your obviously drunk so I guess it really isn't a good time to talk!"

"Now you don't want to talk to me because I'm drunk"

"Will, you really shouldn't be"

"It's not my fault!"

"That you are drunk?"

"Just go!" Will yelled a little to loud as they now realized that they had a small audience.

Will nudged Alicia into the hallway and slammed the door in her face. His neighbors were all staring at her.

One of them asked, "What the hell has gotten into him?"

"His father passed away this morning," she said trying to hide her rush of emotions.

"Oh no. That's really to bad"

Alicia nodded then turned to take the elevator back down to her car. She let her head drop in defeat knowing that. She swallowed back her tears trying not to cry about him once again. Kalinda was right, Alicia thought to herself as she drove off a few tears now spilling out of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the third chapter to my story. Please read and review. I would appriciate reviews if you either enjoy or have any critique so that I can make the story better. Enjoy!_

Alicia could not sleep that night. Every time she thought she had it held together she broke out in tears again. At some point she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up to the sound of her alarm in the morning. She felt groggy and tired as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Alicia sat up in bed and quickly remembered what had happened the previous night. She heard a vibrating to her left. Alicia's phone displayed Will's caller ID. She took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hey," He started.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am going to take the day off, you know talk with my sisters and some other personal stuff"

"That's a good idea"

"So about last night," Will brought up hesitantly.

"Will I-"

"No Alicia, I was wrong to treat you like that. I just lost my father and I overreacted when you showed up. I'm so sorry if you felt responsible for it. We can talk if you would like, grab some coffee. Would you like that?"

"I...Of course Will"

"Okay, I'll meet you at that cafe near the office so it's convenient for you to get to work"

"Nine alright?" Alicia asked him.

"Sounds great," Will said secretly smiling to himself on the other end. "See you soon"

"Bye"

Alicia hung up and sighed. That call went a lot better than she expected. It was eight-fifteen at the moment which left with half an hour to be out the door in case of the morning commute.

* * *

Will stared at the people passing by on the street. He didn't realize when Alicia took the seat across from him with a coffee for them both.

"Will?" He flipped his head around and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said acknowledging the cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry if this is to much to ask right now, why are you so upset? I mean, I understand he is your dad, but I have never heard you talk about him. What I don't understand is how much this means to you"

"Can we discuss this at another time?" Will pleaded.

"Of course, of course!"

"I would just like to apologize in person for what I said to you last night. It's was nothing personal. I just wanted to be alone"

"Why are you putting all of the blame on yourself?" she asked hoping that it wouldn't receive a cold response.

"That's who I am," Will flashed a small smile for a few seconds that Alicia returned.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. They sipped their coffee, glanced at each other, and quickly shifting their eyes away from the others.

"Why did you come last night? Diane, Kalinda, and everyone else just wished their condolences rather than helping with my reactions"

"I know you Will, when stuff like this happens you lose your cool and I don't think there are many other people who could help you"

* * *

Will remembered back to Georgetown when some of his buddy's destroyed his apartment to look like a robbery while he was on a skiing trip one January. They took some of his things and hid them from Will. He always seemed so cool and collected that the guys didn't know what he would do when he couldn't find his guitar that his sister had just gotten him for Christmas. He freaked out, tearing up his entire apartment. They told him "It was just a guitar" and to "Get over it". Will didn't really care about the guitar itself, but the fact that it was from his sister who he rarely gets to see. Alicia found him sitting against the window, rolled up in a ball, with a devastating look on his face as if he was told the world was going to end. She held him and talked to him for hours until he felt a little bit better. Later his friends came back to tell him about the prank and give him his guitar back. Will was pissed and wanted to beat the shit out of every single one of them, but Alicia held him back and helped him keep his cool.

* * *

They brought up some similar Georgetown incidents that seem funny and ridiculous now, but were nightmares at the time.

"I've grown up since Georgetown, haven't I?" Will asked.

"Maybe a little," Alicia said with a teasing grin.

"And what about me is the same?" Will questioned.

"You're kidding right? I think we both know the answer to that one!"

"Yeah, I can act like a kid sometimes, but I know a hell of a lot more about life than a school boy does. It always disappoints you"

Alicia gave him a questioning look. They both know part of what he meant. The part of life that disappoints Will the most. They had another moment of awkward silence where the just stared at each other, like there was more to read.

"So, how is the campaign going?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"It seems to be going well," Alicia replied.

"How are you guys working out?"

"Who?" Alicia pretended to have no clue where he was going with that.

"You and Peter"

Alicia knew that it was a tough subject for them both.

"Were good," she said trying to not let her facial expressions give away anything.

"That's good," Will said trying to be as genuine as he could, but showing signs of disappointment.

"Well you seem to be handling it well. I wish I could stay longer, but I have a lot of work to get caught up on"

"Thank you for meeting me here Alicia"

"You're welcome"

And with that she was off. Will stayed a little while longer. The clamor that was in the cafe died down, but Will's thoughts blocked out all the noise. He wanted Alicia so badly. That is probably his father's biggest disappointment in him that he gave up on the girl of his dreams. His sisters were always on their way to the life they wanted to live and they loved the people they were around. After he met Alicia, Will could not think of anything else that would make him any happier. He thought his dad would have been thrilled with the fact that Will was a successful attorney with his own firm. His father just wanted him to live the life he dreamed of. As much as he wanted to live that life now there were just to many complications.

_Please review so I can make the story enjoyable for you. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been studying for finals and finally had the time to continue with my story. Read, review, and enjoy!_

It had been about a week and a half since Will's father passed. He just came back to work a few days before, but to him it felt like forever. Usually his dad only crossed his mind once in a while, but this week he couldn't keep his mind off of him. Alicia talked to him every day since. She called him, and since he had been back at work they stayed and had drinks in his office after work. Will loved her that much more for what she did for him. She was the only one who cared, who made him smile over the past few weeks. She knew him, and even just a smile made him feel that much better. They were working on a case and he had been waiting for about fifteen minutes for her to show back at the office.

"Sorry, I got held up in court," She said as she finally met him in his office.

"It's okay. We all do"

"So this Mr, Scarcella, do think he did it?" Alicia asked Will about their client. Will didn't respond as Alicia was flipping through some papers to look at the details of the case. "Will?...Will?

"Huh"

"The client, do you think he's guilty?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, well I don't. I mean the prosecution's motive is weak and he just seems like a sweet guy"

"Just because he's sweet doesn't mean he can't be a criminal"

"Yeah I know that, but just the way he acted when we met him, he just seemed confused"

"Confused?"

"Like he didn't know what hit him"

Will nodded his head and they got on with their work.

* * *

It had gotten late, and Will didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't seen Alicia since they had discussed the cases earlier that day. Will wanted to talk to her about... well he think it was the best time to delve into that topic. Will gave up, but as he was leaving he saw Alicia standing b the elevators about to leave. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. He barely got on the same one as her.

"Going home?"

"I haven't spent enough time with Zach and Grace this week, so I was thinking about taking them to a movie or something"

"Sounds good"

"What about you, Will?" She lingered a little bit on his name.

He took a deep breathe, "I think I'm just going to head home, watch basketball or something"

Alicia looked up at him. He wouldn't look into her eyes, though she could see a glistening in one of them. Will tried to contain himself by staring at a single point on the wall, but inside he was breaking down.

"Will do you ne-" And that was it. He broke down on the outside into her arms. Crying into her shoulder.

"Will, it's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay," She whispered into his ear. He calmed down a little. Rather than sobbing, he had swelled, red eyes. It just killed Alicia to see him in that state.

"I...I don't have anyone," Was all he managed to get out. He was slightly embarrassed of not just crying, but being seen more vulnerable than he would ever want anyone to see him.

Alicia held Will in an embrace for the rest of the ride down. She rubbed her hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. When she broke up with Will, just about a year before he did the same for her. It made her feel a little better that it was because he didn't want her to be sad at the time and she in some way could return the favor in this situation.

"I'm going to call Peter. I will drive you where ever you want and stay there until I know that you will be okay"

"You'd really do that for me?" He questioned, but feeling hopeful.

"Well, you would do the same for me," He nodded back. It was the first time anybody had made a positive stamen about something that he actually accepted the compliment. He would do anything for Alicia because he loves her. If she decided to play the whole "best friends" card then he was okay to. He would rather her be in his life than any other person in the world. And a best friend is pretty good as a type of person in your life according to Will.

* * *

Out of all the places Alicia would have been able to take him he still chose his apartment. Alicia told Peter that she had a lot of work to catch up on and that she wouldn't be home until very late. They weren't living together, but rather having a family dinner to rebuild what they had before, if anything. Unfortunately, Alicia forgot to tell Will that detail as he was under the impression that the kids were going to be alone with their mom for the night. She glanced over at Will after she called Peter. He tried his best to hide the sorrow in his face, but Alicia could tell and felt bad about it.

"So you and Peter are living together now? That was your home number that you dialed"

"I know what numbered I dialed Will. We were going to have dinner tonight for the kids' sake" It was a white lie, but it felt worse. For many reasons, Alicia just could not leave Will heartbroken.

"Okay," He said unconvinced.

He dropped the subject and had small talk about work.

"And we are here," She said as they pulled into the closest space to his apartment building.

* * *

They stayed pretty silent on the way up. Will fumbled around with his keys trying to open his god damn door. Alicia made a snide remark about him and opening doors. He blew it off, but had an instant memory about their night in the hotel. Alicia shut up after that not wanting to delve into a further discussion of that subject matter.

"You said that you were going to see a movie with Zach and Grace. How about instead you watch a movie with me? It'll be just like old times."

"I'm sold! What do you have?"

"Collections over there," He pointed at it next to the TV. He smiled watching her look through the DVD's like it was Georgetown all over again. Whatever he knew all those years ago he still had the same feeling then as he does now.

_I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Reviews are much appriciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I was on vacation for winter break and this is my first chance to use a computer. I will try to have a quickly update CH. 6 tomorrow. All reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! _

Of all movies to choose from Alicia picked A Few Good Men. Will laughed to himself. They were spending the night trying to forget the day and she picked a legal drama. That's pretty much what Will's life was these days, work and drama. The movie brought back good memories though. The two of them saw it about three too four times when it came out and she gave it to him for his birthday during one of their last years of law school.

" You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me on that wall, you need me on that wall!" they laughed together simultaneously as they could still quote all the good lines.

Will glanced across the couch to look at a wide smile that she wore on her face. Alicia was so beautiful. For years he has wanted to be with her and he just wishes they could be in like normal people, make it more than sex and sneaking around to hide it from everyone. Alicia could feel him staring at her. She snapped her head around Will quickly shifted his eyes back to the movie. He was like a teenager that was doing a poor job trying to hide his secret crush. Alicia smiled at the though, but that really was their relationship. They took hidden glances, but never talked about it. It was the elephant in the room. Maybe they could be together someday, but now things with Peter were good if not great. Alicia's main priority was the kids. Any misstep with Will could hurt them.

"That's always a good one," Will said at the end of the movie.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"It's 1:15 in the morning, I'll text Peter so I don't wake up the kids,"

"Do you think he is still awake?"

"Probably not, but he will be when I get home"

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well you don't want to wake up your family and since you already told Peter that you were loaded with work you can say you needed to pull an all-nighter"

"Will, I told him I'm working on the case with you so he wouldn't be very happy with me working overnight with you in the first place and it's wrong of me to lie twice to him in the same night about being with you!" Alicia yelled a bit towards the end, but she wasn't angry.

"Don't worry about it, Alicia" He led her to the door. "I'll see you in the morning and no hurt feelings"

She gave him a quick hug before she left. Will watched her get on the elevator and waved goodbye as she glanced over before she walked on to the elevator.

* * *

Will arrived early at work the following day to prepare for a deposition later that day. Their client had been accused of theft, shoplifting of six thousand dollars in cash to be precise. Will's biggest case at te moment though was the Scarcella case of which he was working with Alicia. It was getting late in the morning and the partners and older associates started to come in for the day. He spotted Alicia whom stopped in her office for a few minutes and the headed over to his.

"Hey," She said

"Hey," Will responded. "Some new evidence came in for our case"

"Oh really?" Alicia questioned. "Good or bad"

"Mostly good and a kind of bad," Alicia nodded at Will's answer.

Thier client, Mr. Scarcella was accused of embezzling two million dollars from another law firm in Chicago. The money was stolen over a period of two months. During those two months Mr. Scarcella bought a 1.5 million dollar apartment, a part time share of a lake house, and several trips throughout europe. His expenses add up to just over the amount of the money that was stolen.

"The good is that there has been embezziling at Bauer and Collins before. At the time Scarcella was still in law school. There are eighteen employees that were working there at the time and working there now," Will explained.

"We should start looking through the names," Alicia suggested.

"I already put Kalinda on it. She is interviewing everyone now. There are a few paralegals and associates, but mostly partners that are still working there"

"I think it was one of the partners-"

"Or wouldn't be working there if they had the money the whole time," Will completed her sentence.

"I agree"

They went off in their own directions for the rest of the day, working on different cases. Will found out that Alicia had left via Kalinda.

* * *

Alicia got home earlier than usual, if 8pm is considered early. Peter was sitting alone with a glass of wine in front of him.

"You're home early"

"Peter, where are the kids?" Alicia asked before anything else.

"They are in their room studying"

"And why are you here?"

"We need to talk," Peter said.

"About what?"

"I feel like you have worked to hard lately. Late nights at the office...with Will." Alicia wanted to stop him right there, but for whatever reason she let him continue. "I need to spend more time with you and so do the kids-"

"Oh, don't you bring the kids into this!" Alicia had just about enough.

They heard a door open and Grace came into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Grace, go finish your homework," Alicia said.

Grace turned around unconvinced and headed back to her room.

"Alicia, I want you to stop working long hours with him"

"Even if I don't want to work with Will I am an associate at a law firm. I can't just pick whatever cases I want. I get assigned to them and you know that!"

"I'm going to head home," Peter said.

He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. Alicia closed her eyes and shook her head. Things were going so well with Peter and her and he just had to ruin it because he was jealous. Will would never do something like that. God, she had to stop thinking about Will all the time. although, there is a reason that she does think of him, sometimes more than Peter these days.

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm planning about writing more on the case and Alicia/Will's relationship in the next chapter. Leave a review if you have any questions, suggestions, or say anything good or bad about the story. All is welcome to make your enjoyment of the story better!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the sixth chapter that I promised. I put a couple of hours into this, so I would appreciate if you all could take a few seconds to leave a review good or bad. Hope you enjoy!_

Alicia worked a lot the following week. She was pissed at Peter and enjoying the Scarcella case she and Will were working on. Kalinda found a few of the employees at Bauer and Collins that are all current partners at the firm to have a big financial bump in the recent years. Although, Kalinda also found one associate that seemed suspicious. She was a paralegal during the first embezzlement. During the most recent embezzlement she was a second-year associate at the firm. In between the embezzlement she went to law school.

"What's her name again?"

"Jessica Bartone," said Kalinda. "I talked to some of the other paralegals. They said that she wanted to become a lawyer and was capable of being one one, but she didn't have the means to pay for it"

"She just magically got the money and they are pointing the finger at Scarcella?" Alicia was confused.

"The money adds up for Scarcella, but not for Jessica"

"Alright, thank you Kalinda I will work on it"

Kalinda left and Alicia rubbed her hands across her face. It was the first time in weeks that the amount of the work had hit her. She had plans to talk with Peter tonight. Alicia didn't have a plan, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well. Will passed by Alicia's office. He didn't notice her which was probably a good thing since Alicia couldn't stop staring at him. Alicia shook her head and started looking into Jessica Bartone to find something to help their client.

* * *

Peter stayed at his apartment for the rest of the week. That is where they met for their talk. Alicia easily convinced Will to leave the office around seven that night. No questions asked and he didn't even put up a fight. Now Alicia was standing outside Peter's door. She heard footsteps inside and the chain being unlocked.

"Hey," Peter started.

"Hello Peter"

Peter let Alicia in and the headed to his living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Peter asked.

"No thanks," Alicia replied.

It looked like Peter was going to get something for himself, but when Alicia said no he sat back down. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. Finally Peter spoke.

"So, you think you can take off more time?"

"You know what Peter? Maybe I want to work. I like work. I'm not going to sacrifice that for you. This is only for your own pleasure, not mine"

"Well if we are going to make this work, shouldn't we spend more time together?"

Alica was trembling doing her best not to cry.

"Do you not want this anymore?"

Tears started to stream down Alicia's cheeks. "I...I can't do this anymore. We get so close to making this working and you keep fucking it up!"

"Okay, so we are done?"

Alicia nodded "I am afraid so"

Peter shook his head and smirked. He led Alicia to the door.

"Don't worry about the kids, I'll head out to pick them up. Since I don't want to pick them up with you, find somewhere else to go"

Alicia was going to say something, but Peter slammed the door in her face. Alicia couldn't stop crying, tears and tears came down here face. She got in the elevator and didn't know where to go. She hated Peter telling her what to do. As much as she wanted to see her kids she couldn't stand to see Peter. She dialed Will's number and managed to choke back a few tears so he wouldn't be able to tell in her voice.

"Alicia?"

"Will, where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment"

"Can I meet you there?"

"Of course, see you soon," Will said with confusion. He wasn't sure if he was going to yelled at or laid. She didn't seem angry, but the other idea didn't seem that plausible.

* * *

Will opened his door just seconds after Alicia's first knock. Her eyes were red from all the crying. Alicia looked into his eyes and broke down once again. Will caught her in his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back. They stood like this for a while. Eventually, he got her to sit down on his couch to talk.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I ended things with Peter. He was so bitter. He took our kids in and I don't know when I can see them again"

She sat on his side and leaned into his chest. She started crying again. Will could barely take it. He stoked her hair, rubbed her back, and buried his lips into her hair telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Will you beokay?"

Will could feel Alicia nodding on his stomach. He got up for a moment to get some pillows and blankets to put on the couch. He set it up for Alicia. She had stopped crying and was laying in the warmth of Will's blankets with a slight smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes every time that she met Will's gaze. He sat across from her for about half an hour. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. He sat on the couch with talking about things that had happened in the recent weeks to them. Not the serious ones but the happy and funny moments. Will didn't remember when the following morning, but at some point the two of them fell asleep. Alicia in Will's arms.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any feedback whatsoever feel free to leave a review. I will continue this story and try to upload within a few days._


	7. Chapter 7

_ Here it is finally! I haven't forgotten just a lot of other things going on. BTW anyone looking for some new Alicia/Will in addition to Red Team/Blue Team watch the 4x18 episode with John Noble. It's a flashback to Fall 2011 when they were seeing each other! Anyway please read and review as always!_

Will slowly blinked his eyes open. He was kind of shocked when he saw Alicia laying in his arms on his couch. He managed to move as little as possible so he didn't wake her. Alicia's blouse had been pulled midway up her stomach. Will's hands were tingling against her warm skin. He smiled and fell back asleep, snuggling up against her. About an hour later Will felt something wiggling in his arms. His head shot up, Alicia's back to him.

"Oh my god! Will, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"No Will. Really, You could have at least slept in your room. You didn't have to stay for me."

"But I did. For you."

He smiled at her and she gave him a small one back.

"Dammit!" Alicia yelled when she glanced at the clock.

"What?"

"I need to go to work, but my clothes are at my apartment and Peter is there."

"Take the day off."

"What? Will no. I need something to take my mind of... of everything."

He pulled out his credit card. His wallet was still in his pocket.

"Go out and buy yourself something to wear today. You can come back here, change, and get into work a few hours late."

"Will, I have a deposition this morning."

"I'll put Cary on it."

Alicia shook her head.

"I think I have some dry cleaning I can pick up. I can change in the bathroom. Thanks for the offer though. I can't let you do that for me."

Alicia tilted her head. Will offered her to take a shower in his bathroom. This one she accepted. Will walked her out the door. They didn't say much. Once they were in the door frame they stopped and looked at each other.

"Will it means a lot more than you know. Thank you." Alicia said with complete honesty.

Will smiled back. He looked straight into her eyes. It meant the world to him that she trusted him so much. Alicia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, said goodbye and left. Will had a boyish grin and blushed just a bit. Or at least he thought it was only a bit. Alicia glanced back at him and saw his cheeks beaming read. She let out a little laugh before a ping of the elevator and she got on.

* * *

Will left for work about an hour later. When he got there Alicia was in her deposition. They shared a glance and smiled. Will went in to see Diane.

"You seem happy today," Diane commented.

Will shrugged. "Just like any other day. Court today?"

"Not until the afternoon. You?"

"Nope. I put Cary on the Pearson case."

Diane gave him a look. "What? Will you can't just make decisions like that!"

Will shrugged and turned to walk out of Diane's office. "Cary's a good lawyer. He'll do great."

"That's a new one coming from you." Diane said.

Will shrugged again and left for good this time. His eyes went straight to the conference room. He didn't stop walking, but it was obvious to Diane that he couldn't take his eyes off of Alicia. She shook her head. The suspicion that she had during their affair came back. Diane was going to keep an eye on them. She thought to herself. What the hell are they doing? Didn't they learn from last time?

Will could feel Diane staring at him and gave her a look before he stepped into his office. She quickly turned her head, but Will knew she was watching him. He took his mind off of it quickly by starting to work on the Bauer and Collins case. He found out that the first embezzlement at the firm was to small for the paralegal to pay for law school, but it would've been a big chunk of it if it was her that stole the money. The second one would've easily covered any debts from law school plus it would be a comfy boost to her presumably low-income.

Alicia came in a few minutes later to help him sort out the details.

"Bauer and Collins has the lowest paying salary of associates compared to partners of any other firm in the city."

"I know. And think how much a paralegal must make." Will said.

"A lot less than the associates." Alicia said in response to his statement.

"Plus she was only a second year. We can look at first-year/second-year splits."

"If she felt she wasn't making much more as a second year and wanted to get ahead she could steal the money and get retaliation on the firm at the same time. After all if she knew that she could steal once before and not get caught, she wouldn't think twice about the consequences a second time."

"But since it was such a large amount they did a deeper investigation and came up with Scarcella first." Will concluded.

"That's one hell of an argument if it's true."

"I'll get Kalinda on it." He said.

* * *

Kalinda had some other investigation going on, but Will managed to catch her right before she left.

"Hey, can you get me something on the Scarcella case?"

"Of course Will. What do you need?"

"Jessica Bartone. Anything you can get on her spending. Maybe some frustration over her income as a second year. Anything like that."

"I'll get on it first thing tommorow."

"You're the best!" Wil said. Kalinda smirked and pushed the down button for the elevator as Will began walking back to his office. "Oh and Kalinda," She turned towards Will who was walking backwards. "Look at the first embezzlement. From the firms involvement in it, and anything similar to our case."

They shared one last smile with eachother before continuing with their evening plans. Kalinda was going to meet with Alicia for drinks. Will was, well doing work on some other cases. Suprise! He saw Alicia leave a few minutes after Kalinda. She had a smile on her face. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough to know Alicia was happy. Will has never directly told her, but he's happy when she is. When Alicia started she was fine at work, great really. He eventually realized how sad and alone she was inside. When they had their, whatever he called it, Alicia was happy. Making Alicia happy, the happiest he had seen her since Georgetown made him happy. Sometimes he was sad when he was alone, but he was the most upset when Alicia was too. He loves Alicia and wants to be with her because he knows he can make her happy.

Alicia was on her way to meet Kalinda. She starting thinking of Will, in the elevator. She thought about happiness. After everything with Peter she needed time. But she knew Will would be the first person she goes to after the divorce is over and the gossip and news over it dies down. She is the happiest with him. After all at the end of the day the only thing left is happiness. And she owed it to Will to make his day for all the times he's made hers. It was a good thing she could sort all of this out with Kalinda over tequila. The elevator doors opened and she walked to her car.

_Sorry for the long wait. I have this week off so I will post at least one more time in the next few days. I'll start with the conversation between Alicia and Kalinda. Leave a review for a suggestion if you want. Hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is chapter 8. Obviously I started writing this a couple of months ago so some of the details about the show are a little dated. Just bear with me as it is a different route from the beginning of the season. Please read and review! _

Kalinda ordered a round of tequila. A few minutes later Alicia walked in and caught her eye immediately.

"Hey," Alicia said.

"First rounds on me."

"So, what's up with you?" Alicia asked.

"Just work. You?"

Alicia laughed and shook her head. She can never get anything out of Kalinda.

"Can I you something personal?" Kalinda nodded. "I mean really personal?"

"If you're comfortable telling me, than I'm comfortable hearing it."

Alicia took a deep breath and let it out "I asked Peter for a divorce."

Kalinda just stared at Alicia for about 30 seconds, but felt like hours. She made sure there was no one within an earshot of them.

"Why is that?" Kalinda whispered.

"Well, I haven't exactly asked him yet, but I'm 99% sure it's over."

"What did he do?" Kalinda tried to pry deeper and kept ordering drinks. She just wanted to help Alicia in any way she could. Kalinda owed that to her.

"It's all his fault. He found out I was working with Will on this case. It's a big one and we have worked long hours on it. He asked me to try to cut my hours down because he's jealous. He keeps making excuses, but he's fucking jealous of Will!"

Kalinda glanced around again. Luckily no one was paying attention to them. "And what about Will?"

"What?"

"Yes, Peter has issues and it's his fault, but what is Will role in this. I know his father died. How is he affected by that? I know you've been, shall I say comforting him."

"Will...he's, I think it's just the Georgetown friend in me coming out. I mean how many people around him, know him very well and can help him?"

"Alicia, maybe there is a reason that you are the first person there for him."

"Yeah, but...I don't think I would let be the first one there for me," Alicia said.

"It's not about the fact that he is or not, but that he wants to. He's always there for you. About a year in a half ago you were the happiest I have ever seen yo since you started working at Lockhart/Gardner."

"How did you know?" Alicia said. Okay, she wasn't shocked that Kalinda knew. Still to have someone bring it up without her ever telling them is strange.

"Knowing you, I would have to be pretty naïve not to find out. I have to go." Kalinda smiled at Alicia and walked out the door. Alicia needed to go as well. As she got up she felt off balance. Probably wasn't the best idea to drive home. Alicia didn't exactly know where to go so she went outside and sat on a bench outside the bar. She needed some fresh air to collect her thoughts.

* * *

Alicia finally collected herself and could stand evenly on her feet. She still wasn't 100% on her driving. Alicia decided to walk back to her office. It was in walking distance and her car was close enough to walk to when finally decided to go home. It was only 10:00pm. She had met Kalinda pretty early that night considering her average schedule. She didn't exactly think through why she was going back to the firm or what she would do there. It hit her immediately when she walked into the lobby that she had no purpose being there. She went to her office, maybe she could find something to do in there. Yeah she need some more time before she could drive home. She sat down in her chair and texted Zach. Alicia turned around in her chair a looked out at the Chicago skyline and waited for Zach to text her back.

Will looked at the clock. It was 10:30. He had been working for over two hours straight. Will felt tired. He didn't realize how tired he was until he took a step back from his work. He just wanted to finish a little bit more paperwork on his case. He was about to jump back into it, but he just couldn't. He hit a wall after his long day. Will rubbed his eyes and took a break to get a cup of coffee, he needed a lot of caffeine. When he crossed the lobby to go to the break room he saw a light on in Alicia and Cary's office. His need for energy left his mind and he walked into Alicia's office.

"What are you doing here so late?" Will asked. Alicia spun around in her chair.

"Will, you look like shit."

"Thanks, I've worked by myself on paperwork for a client for the past three and a half hours with one bathroom break."

"One bathroom break! I though you had a small bladder."

Will let out a nervous laugh. A bunch of thoughts about that night coming back to his head.

"I need to get a coffee because I haven't had any liquid in over three hours. I'll see you tomorrow Alicia. You should probably go home. I'm just gonna finish our clients paperwork and head out."

"Okay, bye Will!" Alicia said with a bit of excitement. They smiled at each other and Will left her office.

Alicia checked her phone Zach hadn't texted her back yet so she waited a bit longer to see if he would.

* * *

Will had his favorite red mug filled with coffee. He wasted about fifteen minutes before heading back to his office. He saw Alicia still sitting in her chair staring at her phone. He popped his head in.

"Hey, is everything alright? I thought you were leaving."

"I'm just leaving now. I was just checking with my kids to see how they are. Make sure that they don't need me to pick them up. There at one of Zach's friend's house tonight. I think Peter has some event and I already had plans with Kalinda."

Will smiled at her and when she looked up she could see a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled back. There was always something between them. However many feelings they tried to hide from each other there was always the uncontrollable ones.

"Will can I ask you a question?" Will nodded in response.

"Why are you always there forme in one way or another?"

Will shrugged. "I know you want to hear it from me, but I think you know."

"Know what? I want to hear it from you Will."

"Because, I...I care about you, a hell of a lot more than anybody else in my life."

"Why?" Alicia kept prying.

"Care about you? I've known you for a long time. You are so different from anyone of my friends anyone whom I've known for as long a you. I might not always work out and the end of the day, but I'll always have your back when you have no one else to fall on."

"You shouldn't Will. You've done so much for me and I have never paid you back."

"Alicia, I help you because helping you and being there for you is also paying myself back in a way. And I keep doing it because of the fact it does well for you and not just myself."

"Why is helping me paying you back?" Alicia asked.

"Really bringing on your attorney skills to the conversation," They both let out another nervous laugh. "I like myself around you Alicia. It also makes me feel like I still have a cha..." Will's voice drifted off, not letting himself telling her what he really felt in her heart.

Alicia didn't get to hear the rest of what Will wanted to say, but she could see it in his eyes. She grabbed Will's cheeks and ran her thumbs over his jaw. They both looked into each others eyes and smiled. Showing each other their true affection towards each other.

_I am continuing this story. Don't worry this is not the end, but I will bring some more drama instead of going the cheesy couple route. They still have restrictions, and in this world Alicia is still an associate and Will is still her boss. Please leave a review. It will be much appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry_ for the inconsistent updating. I finally figured out how to continue the story. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

They stared into each others eyes smiling. Alicia leaned in and brought her lips to his. Alicia could feel Will smiling against her mouth. Will grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her against the wall. She moaned into Will's mouth as she wrapped her leg around his back. Alicia started to undo his tie, her hands going frantic. Suddenly, Will stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I guess it was just me being crazy." Will said as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Alicia shot her head back against the wall.

"Oh god Will."

There was a loud thud when her head hit the wall. Will started to find the zipper on her skirt while Alicia undid his tie. Once Will finally felt the cold metal zipper and started to pull it down his tie was on the floor, his shirt was crumpled, and the buttons were all undone.

"I don't remember you being this fast." Will commented.

"That's funny, I don't remember you being this slow or nervous." She said with a laugh.

She tipped her head down at his shaking hand struggling with her zipper. Alicia just reached down and did it herself. Will leaned in and placed his lip to hers. Alicia deepened the kiss and ran her hands through Will's hair. Eventually, they stopped to take a breath. Will's hair was facing in all different directions, but it just made him more handsome and reminded Alicia of his boyish ways at Georgetown.

"Well, we can't just make out forever." Alicia said, noting that their clothes were pretty much on. Will slipped her already loose skirt down to her ankles while she pushed Will's dress shirt over his shoulders. Will then did the same with Alicia's jacket, their clothes piling up on the floor. Will grabbed Alicia's face and gave her a kiss.

"Will..." Alicia whispered. He stopped and looked down. Alicia smirked and began to unbuckle his belt. Will looked to his side and thought he saw something. It was in a flash, but he got Alicia to stop. They both stared outside those damn glass walls with their hearts beating fast to see Eli staring at them.

* * *

They stared each other for what felt like hours. Alicia and Will's faces were beat red from embarrassment. Will wouldn't be surprised if Eli was a little embarrassed as well. Finally Eli spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you two. I have a campaign to run and you both know better. Do you really think-"

"ELI! Peter and I are getting a divorce!" It may not be final, but it's going to happen whether you like it or not!"

"You think this is a joke? He's not going to win without you, and we both know that you want him to be governor!" Eli shouted back.

"She is an adult, Eli! Alicia can make her own decisions!" Will yelled at Eli. All he wanted to do was fight for Alicia, for what she wanted.

"Oh don't be so defensive of her Will. You just want to get in bed with her. Stay out of this!" Eli fought back.

"Eli, leave please. You're not going to change my mind. If you want to help Peter talk to him not me."

"Okay Alicia. If Peter loses this is all your fault!" With that Eli stormed out of her office.

Alicia was trembling. She was still in Will's arms. He held her tighter and she leaned her head into his chest. Will ran his hand up and down Alicia's back.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Will pleaded for an answer.

She looked into his eyes and Will knew the answer right away.

"Will-I-I-would you mind... coming home with me?" Alicia asked a few seconds later trying to choke back tears in between words.

"Of course! Anything you need." He responded, surprised with her question.

Will began to grab her clothes from the floor. They got dressed and leaved soon after. They were pretty silent in the elevator until Will asked Alicia about her kids. She kept the conversation going as he drove her back to her place. What felt like forever finally came to a stop when they reached her apartment door. Alicia got out her key and unlocked the door.

"Are you sure your kids aren't at home?" Will asked.

"I've checked with them multiple times. Friend's home." Alicia reassured him. "I'm sorry about Eli."

"You don't have to be. It's no more your fault than mine." He said. Alicia smiled back at him.

"Thanks. I know it's been a long night, but we could start over right now." Alicia said.

"And it's 11:30. It's been a long day for both of us. Plus we have work tomorrow." Will said thinking of the reality of their situation.

"You can sleep with me." Alicia said without thinking of the meaning of what she was saying. Will raised his eyebrows and Alicia realized she need to correct herself. "I mean actually sleep, in my bed."

She looked at Will who had a big grin on his face.

"Ok." he agreed trying to suppress a laugh.

Alicia grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bedroom. Will spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stared into each other eyes for a moment. They both slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was long and slow. They slowly made their way over to the bed. Grabbing clothes and scattering them across the room. Soon, Alicia was in just a bra and underwear and Will in a t-shirt and boxers. He carefully laid Alicia down on her bed. Both of them loved the feeling of their warm bodies pressing against each other. Will looked at her chin and slowly rolled his eyes up to meet hers. The biggest grin possible was on her face and neither could be happier in this moment.

* * *

Eli paced back and forth. He didn't know what he could do. Peter would be easier to talk to than Alicia. Peter definitely would start seeing someone else during the campaign. It was Alicia _and_ _Will_ he was concerned about. It they were willing to have sex in her office with glass walls, they could easily some how be seen in public. Eli did want Alicia to be happy as long as Peter still won, which is his first priority. This relationship with Will could end up hurting Peter and them. Eli couldn't sleep over what his next move would be. Pleasing everybody would be hard, maybe impossible.

_So that is chapter nine. I hoped you enjoyed. If anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see I would love to hear it. Please leave a review if you can. Hopefully I can update more often, but my days have gotten busy. Anyways please review, I hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it has been a while. I'm truly sorry for making you all wait, but I don't think I can update it regularly like I used to, but the story has at least three more chapters left. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are very welcome._

Alicia was the first to wake up. Will's arms were wrapped around her waist. He was still sound asleep. Alicia looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:30 and they still had a few hours to kill before going to work. The night before they only made out a little on her bed before cuddling up in each others arms and going to sleep. Alicia remembered taking off Will's shirt and rubbing her hands over his toned chest. His shirt was resting on the foot of the bed, but the rest of their clothes they managed to keep on.

"Will." Alicia whispered into his ear. "Will." She said a bit louder this time.

"What?" Will woke up with a panicked look on his face and heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked in a serious and worried tone.

Will blinked his eyes a bit before responding. He had remembered hearing the same voice haunting him in his dreams up until the past couple of weeks. He remembered shouting her name worried that she wasn't responding until he realized that he was all alone in a cold and empty bed. Will shook those thoughts out of his head and thought of the present. He smiled with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Good." Alicia responded with a sigh of relief. She saw the grin on Will's face growing and took it as an opportunity to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I should probably go in soon," Will said, pointing at the clock.

"Do you need to go home to change?"

"Yeah, but I'm a partner I think I can stay for a half hour and still get in by 9:30. So..."

"What?" Alicia asked with a smile.

Will tapped his fingers up her arm until his hand rested on her shoulder. Alicia held his hand in hers and brought it up to her cheek. Will closed the distance with a passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other as Will moved on top of her and placed kisses from Alicia's neck down to her stomach.

"Will." Alicia said her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" He asked staring up into her eyes.

"We have twenty-five minutes, do you want breakfast or something?"

"When I can have you?" Will said sarcastically with a laugh and went back to what he was doing.

"Will!" Alicia said a bit louder and with a little more frustration this time. "My husband is a public figure currently running for office and we haven't even filed for divorce yet, do you mind if we just take it slow for awhile? And you're my boss, remember?"

"I...Okay." Will said with a sweet smile, but Alicia could see the disappointment in his eyes. "C'mon, I'll make you breakfast." He said sitting up and putting on his white t-shirt."

Alicia smiled at him. She shook her head in disbelief. "Do you even remember where anything is?"

He laughed. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there are eggs and juice in the fridge."

"Good thinking, I will be out in a minute." she smiled and he returned a nod.

Will walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Alicia waited until the footsteps faded away and walked into her bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face. It all felt like a dream. Her and Will always felt forbidden, dreams of them here and there, but Alicia always woke up to the reality lying in bed cold and alone. A couple blinks later and Alicia could feel last night weighing down on her. She looked in the mirror. It was the first time this morning that she realized she was only in her bra and underwear. Alicia walked back into the bedroom, grabbed Will's dress shirt, and went out to the kitchen.

"What are you making? It smells good."

"Eggs with fruit and french toast. Oh, and you only had about a tablespoon of orange juice left so I made some myself with your three oranges. There should be some left over for a couple of days. You need to buy more juice in the meantime. Juice is-"

"WILL!" Alicia yelled.

"What?" Will spun around almost in shock.

"You rambling about orange juice, is something up?"

Will practically laughed, but controlled himself enough so Alicia couldn't process his reaction before he responded. "We spent the night together for the first time in over a year and _almost_ had sex three times. What do you expect me to say?"

Alicia grinned. "You just seem nervous, I mean last night in the office and now. If you dont want this then-"

"No Alicia, I do want this. I'll wait if you need me to." He interrupted.

Alicia looked into his with a soft smile on her face in which he returned. Will finished cooking breakfast and served it to Alicia.

"Nice job Will, I forgot that you are a decent cook." Alicia said teasingly.

"Decent! I beg to differ." They both laughed a bit. "Alright, well it was nice staying here for the night, but I need to run home to shower and change."

Alicia watched him run back into her bedroom. She followed Will as he dug around for his clothing. He put on his pants and belt, but just grabbed his jacket and tie instead of wearing them as well.

"Do you need your shirt?" Alicia asked him.

Will laughed as he realized that she was still wearing it. Alicia slowly undid the buttons somewhat seductively leaving Will to stare at her beautiful body only covered by a bra and underwear. A few moments later he managed to grab it from her and drape it over his shoulders.

"You look good Will, I like it when you look casual."

Will laughed looking down at his open and crumpled blue dress shirt that was contrasted by his white t-shirt that stuck out on his chest and stomach. Alicia walked over to Will and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will circled his around her waist and they held each other in a tight embrace while closing in for one last kiss.

"I'll see at work soon. Don't be late!" Will said in a sarcastically stern voice.

Alicia let out a soft laughed. "I won't."

Will walked out of her apartment and rode down the elevator with a wide grin shaking his head in disbelief of the night they just had. He checked his phone to feel like he was doing something purposeful as he walked out of the building.

"WILL?!" Will's head shot up to look at the person who said his name with a mix of anger and confusion. His heart stop and jaw dropped for what felt like hours until he found his voice.

"P...Pe...Peter."


End file.
